


Unexpected Gifts (And Egg Rolls)

by TheYesterdayShow



Series: The Poignancy Of Silence [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Human, And love, Asexual Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Egg Rolls, Fluff, Good Deceit Sanders, I Promise It's Not Angst, Idiots in Love, It's Roman, Just two boys, Like Genuine Fluff, Love, M/M, Music, One Shot, Poignancy of Silence verse, Remember?, Roceit - Freeform, Romance, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bc dee can hear music, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: (Story takes place in the Poignancy of Silence universe, Christmas one shot set after part 2. You don't really need to read it to understand this, but it might help)Dee and his boyfriend, Roman, go to the family Christmas celebration! Dee doesn't particularly want to go, but Roman gives him a few ideas...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Poignancy Of Silence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Unexpected Gifts (And Egg Rolls)

“What’s this?”

Dee glanced at the letter in Roman’s hand and rolled his eyes. Even from where he sat, he could see the return address.

“Invitation to my foster family’s Christmas party,” he said. “They invite me every year, but the few times I’ve shown up as an adult, it’s been pretty clear they don’t want me around.”

Roman ignored him and opened the letter. His eyes scanned the card. “Hey, I know this address!” he exclaimed suddenly. “It’s the church my mom goes to!”

“Yeah, they have to use a church because of how many of them there are. Generally, over a hundred people show up.”

Roman was silent for a moment, contemplating. “I _am_ planning on visiting my mom for Christmas,” he said slowly. “This is happening on, what, the 23rd? How about we crash it?”

“You can’t crash a party you’re invited to,” Dee told him. Th gears were turning, though. His foster dad wouldn’t be there (he’d been divorced two years previously), so there was no danger of getting kicked out. There were some cousins and a foster brother he didn’t mind talking to, even if the rest of the family was made up of jerks. In fact, if he brought Roman, it could make the homophobic extended family uncomfortable.

“If we were to hypothetically attend,” Dee said, “everyone has to bring a dish to share. What would we bring?”

“What do people normally bring?”

Dee thought for a moment. “Potatoes, ham, cookies, corn. Chips. Soda, rolls. Usual stuff.”

Dee very much liked the grin on Roman’s face. “So, what should _we_ bring?”

A smile slowly spread across Dee’s face as he caught Roman’s meaning. “Tacos,” he suggested.

“Empanadas.”

“Fried chicken.”

“Egg rolls!”

-

“Dee! It’s so good to see you!”

Dee passed the foil-covered pan of egg rolls to Roman and indulged his foster mother with an awkward hug. She pulled away first.

“We didn’t think you would come!” she said, looking him over. Dee shrank away from her gaze, catching sight of several people staring at him. One of his foster brothers waved. An aunt whispered something to her husband. “Who’s your guest?”

“Sherri, this is my boyfriend.”

Roman shifted the pan to his left arm, leaving his right free for a handshake. Dee’s foster mother’s smile faltered for a moment, giving Dee a sense of immense satisfaction. Then it was plastered back on as she gripped Roman’s hand.

“It’s good to meet you,” she said. “I’m Sherri Leeson, I raised Dee.”

Roman grinned back. “Good to meet you,” he greeted warmly. “I’m Roman Gutierrez, I slept with Dee.”

This time, when Sherri’s smile dropped, it didn’t come back. “I’ll take that into the kitchen,” she said, taking the pan and walking off, her shoulders held stiffly.

Dee looked to his boyfriend. Roman’s face was red with suppressed laughter.

“It’s not even true, but it was so worth it to see her face,” Roman snorted.

Dee tried, unsuccessfully, to smother his own laughter. He could hear Roman’s music playing softly over the several other tunes floating through the room.

Those stormy grey eyes, the curly black hair, that dimple, the fourteen freckles that were barely visible with the winter, the intricate music that wove its way to his ears… .

Stars and moon, his boyfriend was wonderful.

“I love you so much,” he said, gazing at the gorgeous man before him. Roman blushed slightly, then took Dee’s hand.

“Come on, I want to go meet the rest of the family.”

Dee wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into Roman’s shoulder. This Christmas would be different. It would awkward and clunky, it would be weird and all over the place. That was okay. Just something to look back on and laugh in the years to come.

Dee loved Roman and Roman loved Dee. Dee had a feeling that this year, Christmas was going to be good.

This Christmas would be the best one yet.


End file.
